


Dauntless

by TheNekoDante



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Ancient Mythology, Anthropomorphic, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNekoDante/pseuds/TheNekoDante
Summary: NEW STORY! NEW VERSION OF CHARACTER!! EVERYTHING'S AWESOME NOW!!!!Hope you enjoy this ^^





	Dauntless

**Author's Note:**

> NEW STORY! NEW VERSION OF CHARACTER!! EVERYTHING'S AWESOME NOW!!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this ^^

 

 

**There destruction found everywhere. Statues were crumbling, columns were collapsing in on themselves. Busted and lethally chipped stair flights, and quiet small rivers now raging and crashing against the debris and separated walls. This shrine of worship, now turned into a deathly battle arena of anger, despair and sorrow. the sons of this shrine’s goddess, were not battling for power, not for heir to the throne, but only one had a purpose to fight alone.**

 

**Lances and swords were swung around clashing and sparking in the night, with such heat, temporarily creating brief flashes artificial daylight in the smoke. Dust was kicked up at blindly high speeds creating a thick layer of mass on it’s own that not even anyone with the greatest eyesight could be able to decipher how this fight would be progressing. Within the bellow of smoke, a figure jumped out from the mass in a form of evasion, trying for an advantage.**

 

**As the smoke slowly dissolved from the bieng, it came to reveal a humanoid creature that looked to be five foot with what looks like a bipedal fox with upper body human-like characteristics wearing a peculiar assortment of armor, but it didn’t seem like the type any warrior would not want to take into battle. The “armor” it was wearing, was a modern looking trench coat that was bathed in a dark blue with an odd looking waist band holding attire that seemed to not be very ‘battle ready’. A pair of white,  jeans, conjoined with a fascinating buttoned shirt underneath a vest that was hiding the black shade on the sides of it’s superior silver coated front.**

 

**“Ekedo! Stop this! Do you have any idea about what your doing?”**

**Dante spoke aloud.**

 

**“What makest you think that? Dost thou not knoweth of my intentions? Then thou knoweth nothing… Dante, thou’rt a heathen…”**

 

**The voice rumbled within the smoke and a shadow arose from it; A creature, the same as dante, but not all entirely. Instead of a fox, he was a maned wolf wearing armour that seemed to be shining darkly, in a sinister way, the armor itself looked like a falsely acclaimed ‘replica’ of dante’s Attire. But the wolf’s both their sets were vastly different, Ekedo's was actual armor, compared to the trenchcoat Dante wears.**

 

**Ekedo charged toward Dante, at blinding speeds, his attack seemed unable to be dodgeable to the human eye. Dante reluctantly evaded at the right time before his brother could strike. With a strong parry, He managed to knock Ekedo off his feet.**

 

**Dante scrambled to kick away the spear, and held his sword up to the wolf’s neck, with a sorrowful frown upon his face, the fox could not bring himself to do the deed; even if he looked away from the pain that would ensure to be the ability to break his heart and torture his soul. He couldn’t.**

 

**_“I’m so, so sorry…”_ **

 

**A brief flash of light came into the fray, blinding both Ekedo and Dante. Right after that, Dante was suddenly ripped away from the battlefield, everything went by fast. Having been nauseous from all the loss of blood during the fight, and getting a flashbang to the face, It was only a few hours after until returned to safety in an abandoned shack.**

 

**And with everything gone white, a sudden shock struck Dante, and cried out in pain only to find himself falling with blood covering the floor in a fuzzy bright vizion, barely recovering from what had just incomprehensibly happened.**


End file.
